1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of reducing size of an electronic collection of media elements, the electronic collection, e.g., a multimedia message, comprising a plurality of media elements.
The invention further relates to an electronic device for reducing size of an electronic collection of media elements, the electronic collection, e.g., a multimedia message, comprising a plurality of media elements.
The invention also relates to software for making a programmable device operative to perform a method of reducing size of an electronic collection of media elements, the electronic collection, e.g., a multimedia message, comprising a plurality of media elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
When sending Multimedia Messages between mobile phones, the Messages are adapted to the target device capabilities (e.g., image format conversion from GIF to JPEG). This adaptation is executed while user of the target device waits for the message to download to his mobile device. One of the challenges within these adaptation decisions is to fit to the limitations on the storage size of the target device. While some devices support a limit of 30 Kbyte other support up to a 100 Kbyte limit per message. A known method of reducing size of a multimedia message comprises removing the media elements that were added to the multimedia message last until the desired overall size reduction is achieved. Unfortunately, the multimedia messages created by the known method are often not representative of the multimedia message as its original creator originally intended it, because its overall quality has degraded too much.